The Proposal
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: A One-Shot of how I think Harry proposed to Ginny. Rated T... because I'm paranoid.


The Proposal

"Harry!!!" it was Ginny's voice that woke him that morning. Harry smirked and kept his eyes closed; she could wait a little longer. _Maybe not,_ he thought as he flew out of bed.

"Gin!" Harry complained. He was tangled up in his blankets on the floor. She was laughing in the doorway. _She's lucky she's so bloody adorable,_ he thought to himself. She was still standing there laughing and so Harry decided to have some fun of his own.

He reached for his wand but before he knew it, the wand was flying through the air and into Ginny's outstretched hand. "Ah, I see you've mastered silent spells," grumbled Harry as he disentangled himself from his blankets; Ginny continued to laugh.

Soon Ron and Hermione were in the doorway as well. They looked at Harry and they couldn't help not laughing as well. He groaned, somehow the blankets had knotted themselves… as if by magic… that's when he realized why Ginny thought it was so hilarious, she had done this!

"Enough!" Harry bellowed, his friends and girlfriend stopped laughing, "Untie me, please." Ron snickered and Ginny giggled as Hermione waved her wand and Harry was set free. As he stood Ron and Hermione saw 'the look' in his eyes and they bolted. Ginny, however, was too late and Harry grabbed her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. She wrestled but he had gotten strong, incredibly strong. He laughed and pulled his wand away from her, then decided to take her wand as well. He shut the door and sat Ginny on the floor; Ginny pouted.

"Now for revenge, Gin-Gin," he said and waved his wand. Within an instant Ginny was tied up with the same blankets that had previously trapped Harry.

"Honestly, Harry-Back must you be so vengeful?" she asked.

"Oh, 'Harry-Back' I haven't heard that one before!" Harry said as he grabbed some clothes and went to change in the bathroom. While in the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet and the secret compartment it contained. Harry did not know why there was a secret compartment in the medicine cabinet, but it came in handy.

He grabbed the small box and opened it. The ring was still in there. Harry smiled, today was the day he would propose to Ginny, he didn't know when or how, but he knew he would today; he would not wait any longer.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled from her prison of blankets, "Can you untie me!?" Harry laughed and exited the bathroom. Ginny wasn't there! He had thought he had tied the knots tight! Harry thought he had made them unable to be untied!

Suddenly he was being tackled to the ground. He looked up, Ginny was sitting on him and had his hands pinned over his head. He laughed; he should have known she would do this. Ginny laughed too. Then she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Mr. Potter where have your manners gone?"

"What do you mean Miss. Weasley?" Harry asked, playing along with her little game.

"Well first, you tied up a lady, that's just rude. And second, you didn't give your girlfriend a good morning kiss," said Ginny. Harry looked into her eyes and realized that now was the time, he felt it in his gut.

He gently rolled Ginny off of him so that they sat on the floor facing each other. He reached into his pocket and held the ring case in his hand. Ginny looked at him with confusion. Harry looked at her shyly.

"Well, maybe," he said, "I could give me fiancé a good morning kiss, instead." He opened his hand and Ginny saw the small engagement ring box. Her eyes grew wide and her hand covered her mouth. She had always had a feeling he would propose to her but she had not expected this.

Harry opened the box and held out the ring. "Will you marry me Ginny?" he asked her. Ginny nodded her head.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she said and allowed him to put the ring on her left-hand ring finger. The couple grinned and looked at each other for a long time. Then, Ginny asked, "So how where is that good morning kiss, Mr. Potter?"

"Right here Mrs. Potter," Harry said as he grinned like a complete idiot.

"Not yet," Ginny said.

"Soon," Harry said and Ginny nodded in agreement as Harry leaned in and kissed her. Then the two went downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley had prepared breakfast.

* * *

**How romantic, huh? I've always wondered just how Harry proposed to Ginny, so I decided to write this one-shot. I think it's really cute. Reviews are appreciated. =)**


End file.
